


Show Off

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [100]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Smut, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs, TK strips for Carlos, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:Nothing angsty, just Tk and Carlos being mistaken for strippers at a call which inspired TK to actually put on a show one random evening, taking Carlos by complete surprise, not that he minds as he watched those hips that he loves gyrate so smoothly. Of course, feel free to make this as sexy or hilarious as you want, maybe TK climbs onto Carlos' lap a little too enthusiastically and they end up flying out the chair onto the floor.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [100]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 3
Kudos: 198





	Show Off

Something TK hadn’t realized when he’d gone through the academy was how common strip club calls actually were, especially in New York. He’d been on two on his first week as a probie.

Since moving to Texas, their probability of occurrence had decreased, but it still happened from time to time. They were always highly entertaining. Injuries from failed lap dances, brawls over strippers, and glitter related incidents. 

As often as he’d been in strip clubs on calls, he’d never been mistaken for a stripper. Until today.

“It makes no sense, I’m wearing way more clothes than any of those guys?” he complained on the ride back to the station.

“Maybe it’s because you’re so pretty,” Judd ruffled his hair playfully.

“Oh shut up. Those girls were hammered anyway.”

“Well, at least we know what your back up career is,” Paul said.

“You may be grown but if I find out you’re stripping, I will ground you for the rest of your life,” Owen threatened.

*****

“Hey baby,” Carlos greeted as he walked in the door. “How was work?”

“Fine,” TK toed off his shoes and dropped his keys in the bowl. “You’ll never guess what happened though.”

He padded into the kitchen where Carlos was cooking dinner and kissed his cheek.

“What happened?” Carlos turned down the heat on the stove and wrapped his arms around TK’s waist.

“We got a strip club call and some of the drunk girls thought I was a stripper.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes. And I was fully clothed so I’m not sure how they made that mistake.”

TK slapped his chest as Carlos snorted, “It’s not funny.”

“It’s kinda funny.”

TK pulled away and pouted.

“I’m sorry baby, come here.”

Carlos pulled him in and kissed his forehead.

“You don’t look like a stripper. But if you wanted to strip for me, I wouldn’t say no.”

“Carlos I take off my clothes for you all the time.”   
“No, I meant like, actually strip. Give me a show.”

“Carlos Reyes is a freak. Who would have thought?”

“Baby you already knew that about me. If you don’t want to you don’t have to. I just thought it would be fun.”

“I think I could get behind that,” TK winked.

*****

After that night, the conversation was mostly forgotten. They were caught up in the whirlwind of work and they barely saw each other before they collapsed into bed, only to do it all over again the next day. 

Until TK found himself with a rare day off, he didn’t remember his boyfriend’s request. That was until he got a pop-up ad describing how to strip for your partner. He got a good laugh out of it, until he remembered Carlos’ request. Then he started putting his plan into action. 

He only had about two hours of planning time before Carlos came home. His first step was to take a shower. He purposely used Carlos’ soap and shampoo, knowing how crazy it drove him when he smelled like him. The next step was to find a pair of dark blue, fairly skimpy underwear that he’d been given as a gag gift and was now glad he kept. He found one of Carlos’ police academy t-shirts that hung just low enough on him to keep the good parts covered.

After a slightly embarrassing Spotify search, he found a good playlist and once again thanked God for Carlos’ foresight as he dimmed the lights. He also went ahead and put the lube in an easy-access place. Just in case.

By the time he heard Carlos’ key turning in the lock, he was upstairs in their bedroom waiting.

“TK I’m home,” he called as he kicked off his shoes. “Where are you?”

“Bedroom,” TK responded. “Come up here, I have a surprise for you.”

Carlos stopped in the office to put his gun in the safe and jogged upstairs, intrigued by what TK had in store for him.

He was surprised to find that the chair that they had deemed the ‘random crap chair’ had been cleaned off and moved to the middle of the room. The lights were dim and TK was waiting for him, in nothing but underwear and one of his t-shirts.

“What is this?” Carlos questioned, mouth going dry.

“This is me fulfilling one of your fantasies,” TK responded, approaching him. “Remember when you wanted me to strip for you? That’s what I’m gonna do,” he explained as he worked on the buttons of Carlos’ shirt. 

“I don’t know that stripping works if you’re already half-naked.”

“That just means we get to the good stuff faster.”

TK pushed him to sit and pressed a button on his phone. Music began to play at a soft volume, and Carlos wasn’t surprised to hear the beginning notes of a Chase Atlantic song.

TK moved toward him, straddling his lap.

“You’re so hot,” he whispered.

“So are you, baby,” Carlos moved his hands to TK’s waist but he pushed them away. 

“No touching,” he instructed, moving his hands to the armrest.

It wasn’t often that TK was in charge, he usually preferred to be the one that was being told what to do, but Carlos found that he was enjoying it. 

“Are you enjoying yourself?” TK whispered as he ground down on Carlos’ lap.

“You’re pretty damn good at that baby.”

TK lifted his arms and said, “Take it off.”

Carlos did, sliding his hands up TK’s chest lifting the shirt off of him. Before TK could tell him to put his hands back on the arm of the chair, he grabbed TK around the waist, standing up and throwing him on the bed.

He crawled over him, keeping himself up on his hands, “My turn.”

*****

“Note to self, strip for you more often,” TK mumbled into Carlos’ shoulder.

“Feeling good?” Carlos asked.

He ran a hand up and down TK’s back in a soothing manner.

“Really good, but I’m gonna need another shower. I’ve never seen you like that before.”

“I wasn’t too rough was I?”

“No, it was perfect.”

“Something about you showing off just got to me.”

“I like showing off.”

“Just for me though right?”

“Only for you.”


End file.
